drawingbattlefandomcom-20200214-history
Season Finale part 2
Rambles was smacked across the room going threw the wall. He looked to the side slightly as tears go down his face because he knew this was the end. "Nolan who said you could stay alive." Zero flew in a grabbed Rambles and flew him back to his hidden base. Rambles stumbled into the room. "Hey Dillon sorry for like stabbing you. Do I need to kiss your booboos?" "Shut up this is serious now Rambles. The rest of the world depends on us today." Nolan butted it "Actually I made new armor for everyone inspired off Rambles ultimate suit." "Oh cool! Since this outfit is sort of messed up now...", Rambles said looking down at his suit. "Lets do this.", Nolan said. "WAIT", a voice echoed in the base. Badger walked in. "Let me help you." Deimos watched as the team walked into his lair. "Hahaha. You think your friends can defeat me even more!!", He screamed. Rambles ran at him and stabbed him 4 times with his knife. "My suit is to powerful for you puny weapons.", Deimos said blasting rambles in the face with a flame thrower. "You think you can beat me with a little flame thrower! YOUR COUNTRY IS NAMED AFTER ME DUMB DUMB!!!", Rambles said digging his hand into the machine and then he ripped out the hard drive. Dillon, Zero, and Badger all began cheering for Rambles. "Ugh...", Deimos Started... "Should I tell Rambles about are relationship now Badger or later." Rambles stood still for a few seconds. "WHAT!" "Oh its just that me and Badger had sex like 10 times since your guys relationship started. Oh yeah i knew about that." Rambles back up. Flames began coming out of his eyes. As his mouth opened flames were there too. Rambles looked to the sky and breathed fire. Zero looked at Dvergr man. "Fireman beings Rambles clone makes so much more sense now." Rambles looked at Badger. "I TRUSTED YOU. WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!!!" Badger became teary, "I'm sorry..." Rambles flew into the sky and breathed fire on all of Deimos' s troops. By the time he got back down Deimos and Badger were gone. Rambles fell to his knee's. Dvergr man walked over to Rambles and patted him on the back. Zero stood from afar and just walked away. a few months later.... Rambles was in his bead in his bunk he got at the Rebellion base. He was throwing a ball against a wall and catching it. He looked to the right at his door and Dvergr man ran to him immediately. "We have a way to send you back to your time!!" Rambles got up. "Are you kidding me right now!?" "No man the scientists have a way but it can only work once or else it will use to much power." "What about Deimos?" "I can handle Deimos. Just go. Your time needs you. You can try and stop your friends from dying." "Ok. Thank you." Rambles shook Dvergr Mans hand as they nodded to each other. Rambles made his way to the lab. "hEy RaMbLeS! thAnK gOd TheSe PeOPle FoUnD mE", Brown Rice said running towards Rambles. Rambles was extremely pissed off. Rambles looked as the portal back to there time opened up. "well here we go. Thank you all of you." Rambles walked through the portal first, and then followed by Bryan. Scientist came in yelling "CLOSE THE PORTAL!!" Right then Badger came running threw ninja starring all the scientists and then jumped through the portal after them.